The Zeiss LSM 710 Laser Scanning Confocal Microscope will be a critical tool for NIH investigators at the University of Iowa. The proposed microscope will replace a failing system that over the past 18 months has supported the confocal imaging needs of 55 University of Iowa NIH funded Investigators currently supported by $86,075,859 in incremental total costs. The new system will be located in room 1 of the Eckstein Medical Research Building under the supervision of The University of Iowa Central Microscopy Research Facility (CMRF). Administration, maintenance as well as high-level technical assistance and training will be provided by experienced staff. The Zeiss LSM 710 will be made available 24 hrs a day to best accommodate investigators. Strong institutional commitment is demonstrated by the support of Vice President for Research Meredith Hay and CMRF Director Kenneth Moore. The group of investigators highlighted in this proposal is a small subset of the NIH funded biomedical research that will be enhanced by the Zeiss LSM 710. Joseph Zabner will use the Zeiss LSM710 to image samples related to asthma, airway defense mechanisms, matrixmetalloproteinase-9 and Adeno-Associated virus cystic fibrosis gene therapy. Robert Mullins will investigate the pathophysiology of endothelial cell activation in age-related macular degeneration. Kathleen Sluka will research chronic muscle pain. Paul McCray will study SARS-Coronaviirus infection. Chung-Fang Wu conduct research on the basic biology of altered synaptic bouton formation at neuromuscular junctions. Steven Clegg will image enterobacteria biofilms growing on various biotic surfaces. Joseph Buckwalter will investigate methods to prevent the acute effects of post-traumatic osteoarthritis. These NIH funded faculty members will benefit greatly from the reliable availability and advanced new features the Zeiss LSM 710 Laser Scanning Microscope. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Zeiss LSM 710 Laser Scanning Confocal Microscope will be a critical tool for NIH investigators at the University of Iowa. The proposed microscope will replace a failing system that over the past 18 months has supported the research of 55 University of Iowa NIH funded Investigators currently supported by $86,075,859 in incremental total costs. The projects highlighted in this application are representative of a diverse group of health-related research that is discovering new insights related to human respiratory pathogens including SARS and other viral diseases, potential gene transfer vectors such as Adeno-Associated Virus and Feline Influenza Virus, airway epithelia defense mechanisms, Cystic Fibrosis, Macular Degeneration, Chronic Muscle Pain, Bacterial Biofilms and Post-Traumatic Osteoarthritis.